Hetalia Forever a Memory
by Plusle65
Summary: Germany trys to stop America from what he did to Italy, but he goes a little to far A Hetalia story with GerIta, Spamano, USUK, and a little FRUK. WARNING DEATH/RAPE IN CHAPTERS! Also swearing from Romano!
1. Italy's Final words

WARNING!

THIS FANFIC HAS

BLOOD/DEATH

GUYXGUY

ANTI-AMERICA

(So if you don't like DONT READ!)

GerIta Forever a Memory

Germany was walking home when it began to downpour; he groaned and continued to walk.

Italy had died today, his best friend and potential lover. Germany was so depressed he had so many things to tell the tiny Italian. He wanted just one more day, even just one more hour to tell him all his feelings.

He couldn't though, that was his prime regret.

Slowly, Germany got home and locked the door; he collapsed onto the floor and began to sob. Germany realized he had been sobbing and forced himself to stop. He slowly walked towards his bedroom, but when he opened the door he found himself in tears again, Italy's stuff was everywhere.

He had to pick them up, since he hated clutter. Germany would picked up a piece of clothing, he would remember the Italian's fragrance, when he was done cleaning he took Italy's favorite shirt and sat down and just held it pretending it was him.

Germany sat there for about a good hour when he realized that he was hungry. Germany put the shirt down and headed down stairs. When Germany was searching for Wurst, but he found Italy's favorite sauce. Germany clutched it and remembered all the meals of pasts they shared; He was going to have to miss Italy's cooking. Germany put the sauce back and closed the pantry, he was no longer hungry.

Germany went to his office to absolutely ponder about what happened, Germany was trying to tell himself it was all just a dream.

Germany thought about today, he wished today never happened or that it was him that died not Italy.

* * *

><p>Today was a normal training day; Germany and Italy were doing laps around a track when Italy thought he saw England he sprinted out of the track and into the busy city. Germany shrieked at Italy to stop but, he didn't listen to him, Italy was too far away.<p>

Italy noticed a pasta shop and stopped running to see all the pasta. That is when he heard the click of America's gun. He turned around to see a gun put to his head. Germany ran as fast as he could to catch Italy before he got lost or even worse hurt. Germany was two shops away from Italy when America had the gun to Italy's head.

Germany didn't move, he just stood there in shock.

Italy questioned what was going on when America put his finger on the trigger. Italy started to beg for his life uttering

_"AMERICA IT IS ME ITALY! GERMANY HELP ME!"_

America smirked and lowered his gun to Italy's lung. America carefully felt Italy's body when he found Italy's rib cage. Italy was speechless he was too terrified to move, he didn't even call for Germany. When America found Italy's heart he moved his gun to the reverse side of his body and pulled the trigger.

Italy shrieked in agony as he almost collapsed to the ground when America caught Italy and pinned him to the glass window behind him. Blood was smearing all over it; there was a bullet hole in the glass window from the shot. America pinpointed Italy's kidneys and shot one of them. Italy screamed in pain again and fell to the ground.

America laughed and started to walk away with his wicked laugh, it was so dark it made Germany frightened. Germany bolted towards his bleeding friend and shouted to someone to call 911 and he did. Germany clutched Italy and tried to halt the bleeding. Italy knew he didn't have much time. Germany kept trying to make the blood stop. Italy snatched Germany's hand

_"stop…there is no use now…"_

Italy whispered.

Germany started to bawl because he knew it was unfair. Italy was already in a pool of his own blood. When the ambience came they took Italy and jabbed him with needles and was strapped to many special devices.

Germany went home and drove to the hospital. Germany sighed and picked up his phone, he had to start to call people, mainly Romano. When Romano picked Germany took all the mean verbal abuse and told Romano "Your brother, Italy, something happened."

Romano was speechless Germany told him what hospital Italy was in and Romano slammed his phone shut and the call was minutes passed, Romano came in his Pj's with Spain with him, and Romano's eyes were dark bloodshot.

Romano screamed

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW COME YOU HURT... WHAT THE FUCK DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?"

Germany sighed and in a gentle voice he explained what had happened. Romano sprinted to the front desk and asked where Italy was, a nurse pointed to a direction and the group went to Italy's room. Romano wanted to be the first to see him so he asked if everyone could wait outside so he could get the story from Italy.

After five minutes passed Germany could no longer stand outside, he had to make sure Italy was ok he had to. When Germany opened the door and saw Italy.

Germany was on the verge of tears, Italy looked so appalling. Italy's skin was colorless, he was bandaged profoundly, and there were pints of blood being put into him. Germany was so shocked he was unable to move. When Italy saw Germany he regained some of his color in his face and tried to yell

_"Germany! You're ok! I was so worried!"_

Italy's voice was faint and rough, however it snapped Germany out of his trance. He walked closer to the frail Italian. Romano darted out of the room and into Spain's arms, he started to wail and he couldn't stop. Germany walked over towards Italy and held his hand. Italy started to blush and held his hand back, Germany flushed red.

Italy said in a muffled whisper

_"Germany…I. Love…you…"_

Germany's whole face turned even darker red and replied

_"I love you too"._

Italy smiled and slowly seal his eyes together.

Germany shrieked

_"ITALY! DON'T! PLEASE STAY AWAKE!"_

Romano came bursting into the room. Romano screeched

_"ITALY!"_

Italy said his last words

_"Romano…will...You...be able to fill me in forever….and Germany… please don't get revenge…I love you two with all my heart…please be ok without me… I…will…see…you…one…day..."_

Italy closed his eyes for the very last time.

Romano and Germany started to sob and they couldn't stop. They both were holding Italy's hands they heard the unwanted heart monitor go dead. Nurses and doctors filled the room. After five minutes of trying to save Italy, they had to give up.

They started to take Italy away when Romano started to scream. He was starting to feel the pain Italy did (since they could feel each other's pain Romano fell to the ground).

Half of the doctors went to Romano while the others took Italy away. Spain started to freak out that his lover was on the ground throwing up blood. Germany thought it was best to leave so he went home.

* * *

><p><em>How was my first chapter? I think it was pretty good :3 Please Review :D<em>


	2. Romano's attack

Hetalia Just a Memory

WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS

BOYXBOY Blood/Rape Anti-America

_"He doesn't love me...I am too bitchy...the complete opposite of my brother. Spain likes Italy more than me! Spain wanted to trade me for Italy when we were little. Why am I thinking these thoughts? Soon I will be dead so I should think of some happy thoughts."_

Romano thought

_"ROMANO!"_

Spain screamed. Spain grabbed the phone and called 9-1-1. Italy died yesterday and Romano has been acting weird ever since. Spain was afraid to leave Romano home alone; America could have attacked him like how he did to Italy. Spain grabbed Romano and tried to stop the bleeding. Romano started to tear up...But he made himself stop.

Romano whispered

_"America...came. Inside the house... He attacked me..."_

However Romano noticed Spain's eyes go cold and stopped what he was saying. Romano couldn't tell him anymore, he was afraid Spain would go kill the ambience came Spain let them have Romano so they could try to save knew Romano was going to be fine, He was stronger than Italy and he wasn't as hurt as Italy was.

Spain called Germany; Germany hasn't been talking to anyone lately. He was starting to worry about Germany; America could have attacked him next. Germany said that he would be there as soon as possible.

When Spain got to the hospital, they were done fixing Romano up. Spain went to his room and sat next to Romano holding his hand. Romano could tell Spain was worrying about him, he had a look that showed all his emotions Anger, Worry, Depressed, Regret, and he sensed a feeling of compassion.

Romano whispered

_"Spain...Do you want to know what happened?"_

Spain nodded so Romano explained what had happened.

* * *

><p>Romano was cooking supper when he heard a knock at the door. He thought it was Spain so he said<p>

_"Come in bastardo!"_

Romano continued to cook; Romano did one mistake, he didn't look to see who it was.

Romano slowly felt the presence of fear so he quickly turned around to see America's gun to his face. Romano screamed as America grabbed him and tied him up, with some rope America brought with him. America turned off all of the power in the house. Romano suddenly felt something violating his tomato, it was America's hand. Romano shrieked for America to stop but he kept touching him, first by taking off his pants, than his shirt...

Romano couldn't make him stop...

After ten minutes passed of the stroking and rubbing, America untied Romano. America said in his evil sinister voice,

_"What's wrong? You know no one else loves you? I am the best you can ever get!"_

America forced Romano to take off his clothing and continued to "attack" him. When America finally stopped he grabbed his gun and located Romano's stomach and almost shot... but then America started laugh

_"You have been a good boy so I won't hurt you too bad"._

America turned the lights on and told Romano get dressed, he had already started to dress himself and was happy too. After America got dressed, he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Romano. Romano started to weep; he thought it was the end. America walked towards the trembling country and had it pointed at his small neck, and then slowly moved it left until he got to Romano's shoulder.

Romano screamed out

_"PLEASE DONT! SPAIN WILL BE ENRAGED!"_

Suddenly, America's eyes went cold.

_"I BELIEVE THAT, I TOLD YOU THAT, NO ONE LOVES YOU!"_

Romano screamed, in reply

_"SPAIN DOES! I KNOW HE DOES!"_

_"Has he ever kissed you before?"_

America whispered in a harsh started to shake his head.

_"N-."_

Suddenly, America rammed his lips into his and pushed Romano into the couch and continued to kiss him. When America started to get up, Romano jumped up and examined at America

_"WHY ARE YOU FUCKING ACTING LIKE THIS! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"_

America located his shoulder and shot it this time. When Romano was falling to the ground America grabbed Romano and pointed his gun to his pale face.

_"Where is your Spanish man now?"_

America slapped Romano's face with his hand and dropped Romano onto the cold, hard ground. America opened the door than slammed it shut. America left while laughing in an sinful way. Romano was hoping it was all a dream when he began to think about what America said.

_"Does Spain even love me?"_

Romano thought over and over.

* * *

><p>Spain was pale white; he couldn't believe had happened to his little-Tomato, while Romano was howling particularly hard. Spain put his hand on Romano's face.<p>

_"Romano... I have always loved you and always will. I will protect you with all my potential. I won't let America be by you again and if he does I will kill him with my bare hands."_

Romano's face was pink and full of half dry tears. Spain looked Romano in the eyes with his astonishing eyes. Romano slowly leaned towards Spain but stopped, he was in too much pain. Romano said in a whisper

_"Kis-"_

But, before he could finish he sensed the warmth of Spain's lips. During their kiss Romano wanted to go further but he had to stop, leaning up had put too much pain on his shoulder. He had to break the kiss, unasked for, and lay down.

"Romano..."

Spain paused and saw the pain in Romano's eyes. Spain blinked and said innocently.

_"Do you want to continue? I can lean over more so you don't have too..."_

Romano nodded, he was blushing harder. Spain and Romano started to kiss, over and over, and only stopped to get some air. They started to let their tongues dance again as they started to kiss even deeper this time. Spain suddenly jumped up; Romano complained

_"Hey why did you stop Bastardo!"_

_"I told Germany to meet me here, and he still isn't here!"_


	3. The day before Italy died

**A/N Hey this is like a Prolog chapter, kinda a back story to justify America's actions...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Just a Memory Chapter 3<strong>

WARNING

BOYXBOY

Anti-Germany

Don't like don't read

**The day before Italy died**

* * *

><p>America looked at his phone, he got a text message it stated<p>

_"England is at the hospital"_

As soon as he read that message he ran out of his home and jumped into his car, he was way over the speed limit but he didn't care. England was in the hospital, and he might not even make it through the night. America came bursting into the cold room and saw England in shambles, his hair full of sweat and spots of blood.

_"ENGLAND!"_

America wailed, England looked up to see bright blue eyes shining full of tears. England slowly picked up his arm and slid it across America's face whispering

_"Stop...Crying...You...git... I. Will…be fine….I…..promise..."_

America noticed England's eyes full of pain, from all the people who were dying. America wanted to take all the pain away; he couldn't stand to see his England like this. America asked in a dark tone

_"Who did this to you? Tell me"_

England was afraid of the tone of voice America had but mostly he was afraid of the hate in America's eyes.

_"...I don't know. But please I want to spend my last moments looking into happy eyes…. America…I love you…I have always and always wi-"_

England was interrupted by America's hot, soft lips. The kiss was first soft and sweet but quickly turned hot and messy. As America pulled away, he noticed something. England wasn't moving, the heart monitor was dead. Doctors filled the room trying to save England.

Hours passed, America just sat in the waiting room waiting for news. They managed to save him. When they told America the news he ran into the room, he was happy they could finally make him better. America ran over to England and grabbed his hand and held it to his heart. America kissed England's forehead as he slowly woke up; America noticed England's face turn bright red.

America lifted up his head when England grabbed him and pulled him on top of him. America was surprised by the sudden action and turned a bright color. England taunted America by licking his lips and made moaning noises; America reacted by pressing his lips against his and let their tongs dance.

They wanted it to never end, but America never got his answer so he forced himself to stop. America sat on top of England, trying not to hurt him in any way. America looked England in the eyes.

_"I love you England… I don't want anyone to hurt you ever again... Who hurt you?"_

England sighed and said in a quiet voice

_"Germany bombed my capital…"_

America's face turned pale white; he couldn't believe what Germany did to his England, his face turned red from anger. America realized had been at the hospital for the entire day, it was 5 minutes until visiting hours were done. He had to leave his England and hated even thought so he got off of England.

England turned white as America started to leave, he was afraid. England started to whimper.

_"Please…Please.. Don't leave me…I am afraid I will lose you… Please... America..."_

America heard the cry and went back to England, he wiped the tears out of England's eyes and whispered in his ear.

_"I will always be here for you, I am your hero! Hero's always save the day. I will be come and see you in the morning, If you need anything I will be here in a minute, no a second. I love you…I always will. So please now you need to sleep."_

England nodded, he stopped crying and hugged his America. America was finally his and only his. He felt so selfish but he didn't care. America was his and no one could make that change. After the hug America kissed England on the lips and left the hospital. He was giddy and started to skip home. When he got home he remembered what England told him.

Germany almost made him lose his lover; America decided on himself he would teach Germany a lesson. He grabbed his gun and went to attack Italy.


	4. Germany's Revenge

WARNING

GUYXGUY

Rape

FLUFF

ANTI-GERMANY and INSAINE!GERMANY

Germany didn't care anymore. America had killed his Feliciano when he did nothing. Germany had his gun filled with bullets and was almost to England's house. Germany's eyes were blank and full of hate.

England was going to die; he had to get his revenge.

* * *

><p>England was sitting at home with America; they were snuggling on the couch when England felt a sudden sense telling him he had to felt like someone was coming, he had to leave that second. England suddenly stood up and America looked at him confused. England started to shake and fell; luckily America caught him and placed him back on the couch.<p>

England was shaking and was thinking

_"I have to get out..."_

America looked scared but mostly confused, he kissed his lovers head. England stopped shaking and looked America in the eyes and smiled and hugged his love tight, he whispered in England's ear

_"I love you"_

England blushed, than whispered back

_"I love you to America"_

America suddenly grabbed England's hands and made him stand, England wasn't shaking anymore he was only confused. America grabbed England's hand, and slowly got down on one knee while with his other hand reaching in his pocket.

England could barely take in what was happening, America was proposing to him! His America loved him that much! Even though England had only accepted his feelings a few short days ago, but he saw his love proposing. America still held England's hand when he pulled out a box and opened it. America looked England deep in his eyes and smiled.

_"Arthur Kirkland... will you marry me, Alfred Jones?"_

England started crying tears of joy and said in cheer

_"Yes! A thousand times yes~"_

America slipped on the ring; it was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. England looked America in the eyes and glomped him in a hug. America smiled and wiped his love's eyes with a tissue trying to stop the tears. That is when they herd the knocking. Arthur skipped over to the door and before opening it looked America deep in his eyes.

_"I love you~"_

England said and then closed his eyes. England opened the door and faced the body, with closed eyes as he giggled.

_"Is there anything I can-"_

* * *

><p>There was a loud bang and England flew back and landed on the ground, panting for air. Germany walked over and placed his gun to England's head. Germany obtained a wide, evil grin and mumbled to himself<p>

_"He will feel how I felt... he will see you die."_

Germany glanced at America and smirked

_"Well look whose here… I guess I should give you a show than~"_

Germany slid his hand down England's pants. England tried to escape but the German ignored his pleads. Germany stroked his "big ben" over and over with sticky hands. America could no longer sit back and watch his Fiancé get rapped.

He had to take action. America stood up; Germany shook his head and put his finger on the trigger.

_"Next time you move, besides to sit down, I will shoot his brains out, so sit down and watch me play with this mighty fine country."_


	5. Epic preview

Hey! I am so sorry guys! I have not been able to think of a fitting ending... I updated all the chapters of my story when suddenly this hit me! I just want to taunt you with this little preview~ The ending will be up soon!

* * *

><p>Suddenly a bright light filled the room and a beautiful angel appeared. It looked at Germany with a glare<p>

_"Ludwig... Germany... love... what did I tell you? I regret having to do this..."_


	6. The Epic conclusion

WARNING

GUYXGUY

Swearing

Smut

Cheating

Insaine!Germany

Germany smirked down evilly at England, but suddenly a bright flash of light behind England caught Germany's attention, making his mouth drop.. I-it was Italy! Germany suddenly got off England and ran towards the other.

_"FELICIANO! I-I-Italy~ I-i-i thought you were dead... Y-you died in the hospital!"_

Italy suddenly pushed the other backwards a little, his eyes were not the same... they were.. evil..

_"I told you NOT to get revenge Germany! Now you have caused me to do this..."_

Italy suddenly pulled out a knife from inside in his coat pocket and stabbed Germany in the chest. However, once Germany was stabbed Italy's hate in his eyes went away. Instead of letting Germany just fall to the ground with a thud, Italy gently brought him down.

_"I-italy..."_

Germany knew this was coming for him, he would rather die now anyway than be alive without Italy.

_"Si Germany..?~"_

Germany leaned in and kissed him a little harshly than Germany died, kissing the one he loved...

* * *

><p><em>What REALLY happened.<em>

Just before Germany started to violate England, Germany suddenly stopped and got off England. England than bolted into his lover's arms. America just watch Germany, to confused to do anything. Germany was talking to.. well nothing. That is when suddenly Romano and Spain barged into the door. However, Germany didn't even acknowledge their existence.

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"_

Romano screamed, running up to Germany, now standing in front of him. Suddenly Germany grabbed Romano's knife and stabbed himself in the chest. Romano quickly caught the other.

_"SPAIN! CALL NINE-ONE-ONE! GERMANY JUST STABBED HIMSELF!"_

Everyone took notice that Romano actually used Germany's name. Spain quickly pulled out his phone. No one expected that Germany would suddenly kiss Romano, because of Germany kissing his lover Spain did not call 9-1-1. Instead he pretended his phone was dead. Romano barely believed the kiss.

_"Did...? No. It was impossible... No way.. He loved Italy.. He must have thought I was Italy.."_

Romano thought to himself. Once Germany was dead, England let out a very frightened wail. Spain frowned and looked at America.

_"Wh-what happened...?"_

America never removed his grip from England, nor his gaze as America explained the night's events to the Spaniard. Spain only nodded and dialled the local police, explaining to them what happened. The police quickly came and removed the body from the house, bringing the other to the hospital.. even though it was useless.

Spain sighed and slipped his hand into Romano's hand. Romano couldn't speak, too afraid at the current time. Spain looked at America and England as he said in a gentle voice

_"We should be going... If you need anything.. just call me alright..?"_

America nodded and waited until Spain and Romano walked out the door to let himself cry.

* * *

><p><em>Three Months Later.. Lovino and Spain's point of view<em>

Lovino was cuddling into Antonio, Lovino was still scared to go anywhere by himself. Antonio did not mind bringing Lovino everywhere by himself.. but Lovino was still terrified to do anything sexual, heck Antonio barley was able to rub Lovino's back. That night Antonio convinced Lovino that he would cuddle him without doing anything passed that. Antonio and Lovino both slowly fell asleep.

This night, however would be one of his night terrors attack nights. Lovino was first whimpering, not causing Antonio to wake. Lovino started to mutter things.

_"Stop...America...s-s-stop...l-l-let go..."_

This caused Antonio to wake up only a little. Suddenly Lovino's body bolted up in his sudden awaken. Lovino looked down at Antonio and sighed, Lovino than went back to sleep, making sure he was out of Antonio's close grip.. he was too ashamed of himself.

* * *

><p><em>Alfred and Arthur's point of view<em>

_"F-francis! H-harder!"_

America had not wanted to have any intercourse with England till he knew England was alright, but England said he was fine over and over. However, America never did it. So, England had to have affairs with France every time he needed to wank. They currently were doing the riskiest affair ever, America was coming home in 10-30 minute.. but England needed a good fucking and France was visiting people in the building.. so it just happened.

_"A-arthur~ Dump that stupid American... so that you can be mine~ I would treat you right.. unlike Alfred"_

England looked away, still a little upset he was letting himself being fucked in his and Alfred's bed.. But America wouldn't even pump England off.. The most sexual thing they have done in the three months was making out.

Suddenly, France and England came after the rough love-making. France than kissed England, got redressed, and then bolted out the door. England quickly cleaned up the bed than rushed into the bathroom. England quickly got in the shower, trying to clean himself off real quick. Lucky for England, America didn't come home until a whole hour late.

_"Arthur.. I am so sorry.."_

America suddenly hugged his lover tight, they broke off the engagement for England's sake.. but America still loved England the same.. if not even more than before.

_"Work got busy and the traffic was bad... Please forgive me.."_

Arthur sighed.

_"It is fine Alfred.."_

America smiled and walked over to his computer, unknown to England but America had put up camera's in every room of the house. He trusted England.. he was just getting doubts and he also wanted to protect his home. America quickly saw the affair. America was soon crying, making sure England didn't see him. America knew it.. England was cheating on him.. However, America just put the file into a new folder for evidence... America knew that even if England cheated on him.. hurt him. hell, even tried to kill him.. he wouldn't be able to break up with him.

America simply loved the other too much.

* * *

><p><em>How did you like it? I am sooo sorry for the long wait for the last chapter... I may add another one about how Ludwig and Feli are doing.. Please Review!<em>


End file.
